Smut Series: Chapter 4
by Smuttener
Summary: Smut! Smut! SMUT! Don't feel like watching? You have nothing/no one to do? Read on my dears!


I couldn't help it. The more I thought about it the more my body seemed to fidget with foreign urges. My fingers, first toying with my plumb lips, drifted down to my firm breast which barely filled a C cup. My hand messaged the lonely lump puberty had left behind as my spare hand reached for the vibrator in the cupboard of my nightstand.

I licked my lips as my hand traveled from my breast and to my moistened vagina. I toyed with my clitoris for a while, but it wasn't enough. With my spare hand I snatched the vibrator out of the opened cupboard and turned it on. The vibrator, which was actually a back massager, immediately began vibrating; its ends turned multicolors and lit up the dark bedroom. I slowly brought the vibrator to my parted lips and allowed one of the three ends to gentle touch my clit. My body flinched with unexpected pleasure as I pressed the massager harder unto my pleasurable nerve. I began to moan and gasp for air as the orgasms came quicker. I arched my back, and spread my legs. My mouth was gaping with frozen pleasure as I utterly enjoyed the sensation.

I heard the bedroom door open, and saw light flood in from the outside hall. I didn't care who it was. I could barely move with the increasing orgasm. I felt as though I was about to squirt. My vagina clenched and contracted with each orgasm, and I felt a warm wetness drip from the deprived hole. Whoever had entered my room shut the door behind them. I heard there footsteps on the carpet over the vibration of the massager. I looked up to see my roommate, Chase, standing before my bed, looking down at me. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was gaped open. His hands were slowly and painstakingly masturbating his hard penis.

"Ugh..." I moaned, hoping I would get his attention. He was a virgin, I knew, but I also thought he was trying to wait till marriage. This act contradicted his theology, but who was I to complain? He was extremely attractive.

"Chase..." I moaned, my back arching from another orgasm.

He continued to stand over me, his hand pumping his penis, as he watched me pleasure myself. I let out another groan as I readjusted the vibrator. "Ugh!" I almost screamed when it touched the right spot. I licked my lips and continued to look up to Chase, my eyes pleading that he would help me satisfy my urge. He looked as though he didn't know what to do. But, to my surprise, his spare hand reached down to my exposed breast. It began to toy with my nipple. This only caused my orgasm to increase. "Uh!" I exhaled, as I twisted.

I grind myself against the vibrator. Oh, it felt so good! Chase bent down next to me and slowly, and cautiously, began to suck my small peeked nipples. His right hand continued to jack himself off, and his left hand began to rub my spare breast.

"More..." I managed to utter. He began to suck on my nipples ravenously but it wasn't enough for him. He climbed unto the bed with me and began squeezing both my breast. He squeezed my breast like they were stress balls. "Ugh," I let out. My vagina contracted, and I, again, felt like I was going to squirt. I watched Chase as he moved slowly to my vagina were the massager was rested peacefully on my clit. His curious gaze switched from my parched vagina to my begging eyes.

"More..." I moaned again, "Please." I begged. Chase licked his lips before he slowly entered two fingers into my wet and ready vagina. I let out a load moan. "Finger me!" I screamed. I hated being teased. "Ugh!" I added as he slowly started to finger the sensitive tissue inside my vagina. Soon his slow and paced massage turned into a rough and fast punishment that I enjoyed. I was loosing my breath as the orgasms kept on coming. I turned my face and saw his penis only inches away from my face. My mouth water and I reached out to grab his erection. This startled Chase but he soon enjoyed it as I shoved his head into my watering mouth.

I sucked on his head and played with his peek as he continued to finger me. I moaned and groaned and every time I did so he would do the same. Not long after wards did I feel him turn off my own vibrator and lick my dry clit. He sucked on the sensitive area and continued to finger me. I moaned with ecstasy, even while his penis was being thrusts' into my mouth.

And then, he did the unexpected. He withdrew his penis and climbed over my sweating body. He looked deep into my eyes as he readied himself for what came next. I willingly raised my legs. When he took to long, I desperately wrapped my legs around his waist drew him into me. The penetration of the wet hole could be heard in that dark pleasurable room. Chase began to move slowly on top of me, but it wasn't enough.

I twisted so that I would be on top of him. My legs straddled his built body and I looked down at him and his shocked expression. "Sit up," I whispered. He struggled to sit up and against the bed frame, but he did so, even while his penis was lodged deep inside me. I held unto the frame as I began to grind his pelvis. His arms wrapped around me as his watering mouth seeked out my bouncing breast. I moaned with excitement as I began to grind on his penis harder and harder. I felt his grasp around my waist tighten as he began to enjoy it too. The grind turned into a bounce, and soon I was jumping on his penis with haste.

"Mh," Chase grunted as he leaned his head back against the bed board. His hands cradled my bouncing breast in his palms as his eyes stayed glued to his pleasured penis. His palm began to squeeze my breast as his orgasm peeked and he clinged to my wet body as his penis began to flex with withheld cum.

"Cum, Chase!" I exhaled, "Cum!" I begged as I thrust him deep into me. I felt myself grow weak as my orgasm reached its peek and I squirted all over his penis and balls.

_"Oh my God!" _He yelled as he too came inside me.

I felt his body go limp and sink into my bed. I rose from his lap and laid myself down beside his clammy body. We both laid in bed, as we caught our breath..


End file.
